Her Riddle
by Ketziah
Summary: It made absolutely no sense that I could be shoved back in time longer than 5 hours, let alone 50 years... So how was it that I found myself standing in the corridor of an unfamiliar Hogwarts, wand in hand, and a Timeturner smouldering around my neck? Tomione.
1. Prologue

A/N Hi guys! just a quick note to say this chapter only acts as an introduction to the story - the next chapters will be longer and more detailed I assure you ;)  
and of course, there will be smut, eventually.

Ketziah xo

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This _definitely _wasn't supposed to happen.

It took a long moment to draw my eyes away from the bubbling piece of metal in my hands, wincing as heat seared into my palms, reminding me that my Timeturner had just _melted._ I recall reaching under my collar to pull it out when sharp whistling had flooded my ears. Eyes jamming shut with surprise, a hand had attempted to cover my ears to cease the ringing. Yet it had been useless, and when the noise had finally halted, I had opened my eyes to a Hogwarts I didn't recognise.

And now, flinching instinctively, the Timeturner slipped from my fingertips and crashed to the ground, splintering into tiny fragments around me. Shit.

_Don't panic Hermione._ Scanning the corridor avidly for help, I noticed that students just shuffled past, casting an uninterested eye at the scraps of metal around my feet. I was beginning to feel desperation seep into my skin; what if people actually took the time to look at me and realise I don't belong here? what could I say? I needed an answer...

I could find Dumbledore!

The idea burst into my mind, feet pounding against the ground as I took off for the Headmaster's office, clutching my wand tightly. I was completely oblivious to the confused stares thrown in my direction - the only driving force in me now was that Dumbledore would have an answer, even if it wasn't a perfect one.

After what seemed an eternity of running, my feet hesitated as I neared the Gargoyle. Aleady my lungs burned for air. Dumbledore better be here...

'Bertie Bott's?' the guess spilled out of my mouth breathlessly, staring anxiously at the statue. But It didn't budge, remaining lifeless.  
'Chocolate frogs?' No response.  
'Sugar Mice?' I knotted my fingers together impatiently, glaring when the Gargoyle was still inanimate.  
'Fizzing Whizzbees?'

A few minutes passed as I reeled through every type of sweet I knew. Eventually I slumped to the stone floor, burying my face in my hands. Air escaped me in a slight hiss now, resigned already. Of course, I'd just ran on impulse to the Headmaster's office, assuming that Dumbledore would have some sort of holy grail of answers for me. He wouldn't even know who I am, why would he help me? I definitely had the rashness of a Gryffindor...

Then loneliness slammed into me like a car crash in slow motion; I was alone. Not even Harry or my classmates could help me. I wouldn't wander into the Great Hall to see my friends laughing at the Gryffindor table, an empty spot saved just for me as they teased me. I wouldn't scrunch my nose up and bossily remind them of the importance of studying. Those seemingly insignificant moments had vanished when my Timeturner crashed into pieces around me. Despair overwhelming me, tears pricked my eyelids. I couldn't do this, especially on my own.

'Why are you here?' A hand clapped onto my shoulder. Instantly I jerked, peering upwards.

The explanation fell from my tongue, terror flooding into me when I realized who was in front of me.  
_Shit._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Here's the first (proper) chapter. I'm still messing around with my chapter length, how they're going to be split etc. so excuse any inconsistencies!  
The angst will be coming soon, beware!

Also, thanks for the favs/follows, they're appreciated c:

Ketziah xo

* * *

I couldn't move. I physically _couldn't move_. I couldn't bring my lips to form the excuse that had been festering in my head. I couldn't even pull his hand away from my shoulders: I was petrified. And of all the times I could be sent back to, of all the people I could've encountered, it just had to be Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He kept looking at me, never once breaking his dark eyes from mine, holding me trapped and locked in his gaze. He was like a statue before me: pristine -_attractive_ - even, and I could see it now, why nobody had ever seen the manipulative monster beneath. Then a frown crinkled his forehead, ruining his near-perfection. He was still waiting for my response.

'I-I need to see the Headmaster.' The tremble refused to leave my voice, betraying my fear and panic. I was simply too shaken to be brave, and I was sure he knew it.

His tone was smooth, almost reassuring as his lips pressed into a thin line. 'You didn't need to wait outside, Dippet allows visitors. Come on.' The pressure left my shoulder, his hand unfurling in front of me expectantly. But I glared at him blankly, confusion washing over me. Oh, I needed to stand up.  
I purposefully ignored his offer, scrambling to my feet and dusting my hands over my knees. My robes were stained with mud, practically ruined.

Wait... _Dippet was Headmaster?_

This wasn't good. I'd been foolish enough to assume that I could run to Dumbledore, that when I ascended the moving stairs I'd be welcomed by a familiar warm smile and offered Sherbet Lemons. That I could explain my situation, knowing that he would understand, that he would help me.  
I needed another plan.

'After you...' I piped nervously, watching as he bent close to the Gargoyle, whispering the password. The statue leaped aside, clearing the path to the office. I crept behind the tall boy, chewing on my bottom lip as panic yet again coursed through my veins.

'Miss?' Tom prompted, peering over his shoulder at me.  
'Yes?' Keeping my answer curt, I refused to meet his gaze.  
'I just asked you what your name was.'  
_oh._

'I'm Hermione, and yourself?' I attempted to be polite, hoping my friendliness could distract him until we reached Dippet. I certainly didn't want Tom Riddle to ask questions.

'Tom. Tom Riddle. I'm the Head Boy this year.' His lips creased into a smile, lighting up his whole expression. He seemed so warm, so trustworthy, but of course I knew better. Harry hadn't been lying when he said Voldemort had been a charming child. And before Tom had the chance to inquire about me again, the thick door opened to reveal the Head's office.

The place was nothing like how I imagined. Instead of various trinkets on the shelves, everything was stripped bare, only the portraits of Headmasters looming over the small wooden desk in the corner. There a man sat, sprouts of white hair sticking out of his head as he peered up with an inquisitive gaze.

'Ah, Tom! come in!' he practically beamed at the boy, straightening up. Tom cleared his throat, clasping his fingers together.'A girl to see you sir, her name in Hermione.' He dipped his head slightly, taking a step back as I shuffled forwards.

'Headmaster Dippet, I'm afraid I have a lot to explain.'

* * *

Hermione was absolutely _revolting. _

I'd found her sniveling pathetically beside Dippet's Gargoyle, head in her hands, useless. I should've left her to weep, she was no concern of mine. The only reason I'd wandered over was because I didn't recognise the filth, and I knew everyone that moved in and out of these walls.

So I listened to her story, keeping my composure.

'You see, I'm a refugee from France. And as Albus's niece, I was under threat from Grindelwald.' Dippet's eyebrows flew in the air, his jaw going slack with surprise. Merlin, he was becoming a senile old man - she was clearly lying. Her hands knotted behind her back, nails digging into her palm.

'Albus never told us he had a niece! I'm certain he'd be glad to keep you safe!' I was sure if his grin stretched any wider the skin on his face would split. My hands just itched to reach into my pocket; it would take only a moment to curse both of them and walk away. It would be so easy...  
'Thank you. Would I be able to enrol here? I desperately want to continue my studies...' She bowed her head, raking her teeth over her bottom lip. How disgusting.

'Of course! of course! We can get you put in a house straight away. Although term has just started, I'm sure Tom would show you the ropes!' He looked over at me, and automatically a smile plastered onto my face. Great, I'd be dealing with this trash for the next few months. Never mind, that scum would never be accepted into Slytherin, she wouldn't be my problem for long.

'That won't be an issue Headmaster. Anything to help the students.' my tone was smooth, watching as he pulled out the Sorting Hat from its dusty cupboard. I peered over at the girl again, whose gaze was still fixated on the floor.

How completely and utterly worthless.

* * *

Right, time to be sorted again... well, at least I didn't have to walk in front of the school this time. I found my seat in the corner of the room, not daring to look up at Tom. I could feel his burning stare, unease stirring in my stomach. I knew that since I'd be a Gryffindor, he'd start revealing more of his disdain for me.

Without warning, the hat was plopped onto my head, its voice ringing in my mind.

_Funny to see you again, Miss Granger. _Wait, how did it-  
_I've sorted countless of people Miss Granger, but you and Harry were one of the most memorable. I won't forget that, and it seems your time has come again._

Riddle and Dippet were watching me intently, curiousity lighting the old man's eyes, while malice lit Tom's.  
There was silence from the hat, both internally and externally. A frown tugged at my lips. _What's taking you so long? Just sort me into Gryffindor already._

_That's the problem Miss Granger, time has literally changed. I can see your courage, your bravery, but your ambition is so much stronger. The desire to succeed no matter the circumstance overwhelms all else._

But then that means-

'SLYTHERIN!'

I became paralysed, too stricken to even move a muscle or speak.  
I was so fucked.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hi guys! I know it's been ages since I updated, sorry about that! (literally drowning in college work here :c )  
I'm planning to update once every two weeks at the latest, hopefully sooner when I get my work done!

Thank you for all the follows/favs c:

Ketziah xo

* * *

Slytherin.

Dumbledore's niece was in _Slytherin.  
_My lip wanted to quiver with laughter, it was hilarious. She didn't seem like a respectable wizard... Well, she didn't act like one anyway. Dippet was drawling some nonsense at her, yet she continued glaring at the floor. Revulsion settled in my stomach, how pathetic.

'...your head of house will be Horace Slughorn, luckily for you there's space in the sixth year dorm..' I tuned out his drivel again, studying the girl. Her brown hair was wiry, sticking up haphazardly, untamable. My eyes traveled downwards, drawn to the spot of skin poking through her robes. It was a tear, around the area where the house crest should've been. I smoothed out my expression, fixating on the spot intently. Why were her robes practically destroyed already? I thought she was a new transfer...

My eyes were attracted to something else: a flash of scarlet.

Scarlet.  
Gryffindor_.  
_She was wearing _Gryffindor _robes.

I was more suspicious than curious now, scrutinising the rest of her figure. It looked like she was in school uniform already, but it was wrecked. Completely wrecked. Either her schooling in France had exactly the same clothing, or there was more to this pitiful girl than it seemed. Maybe it was a good thing she was in Slytherin after all - I'd be able to track her every move.

I caught her peeking up at me, confusion lighting her expression. Eyes casting downwards, she took a long moment to examine her attire. Then horror flooded her face, meeting my gaze with what appeared to be panic. She knew. She also knew I had figured out what was wrong with the picture in front of me. Her mouth formed a circle, about to speak.

'-Well Miss...Dumbledore is it?' I asked, the droning in the background cut short. Dippet had launched into a full speech about Hogwarts subjects in this time. Considering I had better things to be doing, shutting Dippet up was good. I fixed my gaze on her, only her.

'D-Delacour, actually.' she stammered, wiping her clammy hands on her filthy uniform. Fear tinged her voice, anticipating my next statement.

'Miss Delacour, be assured that you will be safe with me in Slytherin House. You have nothing to be afraid of.' I beamed at her, sickeningly, sweetly. She blanched, posture becoming rigid and stiff. I kept looking at her, not giving her any respite. I wanted to see her squirm.

'Thank you.' her tone became curt, rising to her feet with laughable delicacy. The effect was ruined by her clear distress; it was absolutely delightful... I offered my arm to her, signalling to Dippet that I would take her to the dorm. Her hands trembled as she slowly slipped her hand through mine, feeling her shiver by my side.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all.  
_

* * *

My attempts at looking strong were futile. I had to link arms with the man I despised, and my bruised pride protested. But I did it to crush the inquisitive gleam in Dippet's eyes; I knew he wouldn't see past Tom's charm, but he might see through my feeble act. Being dragged from the office, Tom practically shoved me out of the Headmaster's view, fingers digging into my wrist.

He pulled me down the moving staircase, through the throngs of people crowding in the corridors, into the dimly-lit halls, the only sign of us entering the dungeons being the scattering of torches on the stone walls. He was still tugging me, leaving me no choice but to shuffle and stumble behind him. It took me a second to feel the coldness of the stones seep through my robes, his dark eyes set on mine. He'd pinned both of my hands against the wall, when did that-

'Who are you?' he hissed, scanning my face for my reaction. Instantly I became still, tight-lipped, refusing to answer.  
'Answer me...' inching towards my neck, he drew his finger down my face, and I couldn't stop my body shaking any longer.

'Hermione, like I said.' I stuck my bottom lip out, trying to be defiant, trying to ignore the unease twisting and gnawing at my stomach. He then laughed - actually _laughed_ - as his free hand was now pressed underneath my chin, tipping my head upwards, forcing me to place my face mere inches from his.

'Well Hermione, do you know who calls the shots here...? Here's a hint, it's not Dumbledore.' his hand continued trailing downwards, towards my chest, _past my chest_ and that's when the fear struck me again - I was already compromised. There was nothing I could do to stop him now. I'd thrown myself into the clutches of Tom Riddle.

'And you know what I do when something doesn't quite add up?' his breath was hot and harsh against my ear as he continued, fingers still inching lower, further, until he was at the hem of my tattered skirt. My throat had completely dried, lungs aching and burning for air as I became as tense as possible. Like a bomb waiting to detonate, I was motionless.

'I crack it.'

The pressure lifted from my wrists, and I slumped. He'd let me go, this had only been a warning. He was onto me. He would never be fooled by me. I could hear his snickering as he glided away, abandoning me outside the common room. I couldn't even get in, or pretend I belonged here. Tears pricked my eyelids, but I refused to cry, I never cried when things got difficult.

But back then I was braver, stronger, I'd had Harry and Ron to help me, Hagrid and the Professors on my side. This was a completely different situation. I was in 1945, with a young _Voldemort,_ and no friends with me, no comforting hands if I needed it.

I found myself asking the same question I had hours ago: _what do i do now?_  
The only possible answer still remained, and if I had any hope of surviving, I had to seek it on my own.

_Dumbledore._

* * *

She was petrified of me already.

I'd felt it when I'd ran my fingers down her chest, how her heart stuttered just a little bit, how her lungs trapped air inside her body, how goosebumps raised on her arms as those rich brown eyes never strayed from mine. She had been completely and utterly frightened, and the curious thing was, she barely even knew me. Perhaps her Uncle had warned her after all, spun all his twisted tales about me so she wouldn't get involved with me. He didn't want his precious Niece getting hurt.

Unfortunately for the old man, she was my next target.

There was something else about her, something about her fear that made me question it. Her expression had been full of loathing, and it shouldn't have been there yet. I hadn't done anything to her, no curses, no bruises, only a little interrogation. There'd been no use acting charming to her, she seemed to be terrified of me already. Plus she had no worth to me apart from being related to Dumbledore.

'We've got a new transfer to Slytherin: Dumbledore's niece.' I drawled out my words, taking a moment to look at each of my knights. Lestrange, Malfoy, Black, Selwyn. Surprise and confusion lit their faces, waiting on me to elaborate.  
'She doesn't leave these walls without me knowing, she doesn't move without me knowing, she doesn't even _breathe _without me knowing. Got it?' My commands were short and simple, I don't waste words with my Knights. They nodded carefully, Malfoy the only one daring to speak out.

'If she's pretty, then I'll trail 'er, nobody can resist the Malfoy charm.' His lips curved into what he thought was a charming smile. Again, disgust settled itself in my chest.  
'She's about as pretty as a dead unicorn, Abraxas.' His face creased in disappointment, but he still seemed to consider his plan.

'Report to me later in the week.' With that I rose to my feet, leaving the Slytherin common room for my chambers.

I vowed to control her.  
I was certain I'd figure her out.  
She would be mine.


End file.
